Sonadow-Lemons
by LittleGamerSP
Summary: Sonadow- Sonic could be male, female, or a cuntboy; depends on my mood. These lemons will be long, short, or in between. This is not made for request, but I will allow them! Enjoy! Sonic-Uke Shadow-Seme •If you have problems with this, I don't care, don't read and carry on with your crappy life•
1. Chapter 1

_{[Hello, my name is LittleGamerSP, I was a pretty well known author on Wattpad... until my account was banned, most of my stories have been republished from there to here. What I was most commonly know for was the creation of the "Shina"._ _The **Shina** **was created for Mpreg, this story includes the Shina idea. THIS IS NOT FEM SONIC!** The Shina is a hybrid between male and female, the Shina is a **MALE** with the female reproductive system! They look like males, but are not classified as females, they are classified under male as they don't develop any other female traits.(Male terms; He, his, him.) The Shina is found in Desert Hedgehogs, aka, Sonics species of Hedgehog(Shadow is a Winter Hedgehog)._ _ **Secondly** , I generally use grammarly to fix my mistakes or help correct anything I may have missed. I hardly ever run my **LEMON** stories through Grammarly. These **ARE NOT** books to become considered important, so yes, there will be grammar mistakes, there will be spelling errors. I am **DYSLEXIC,** if this bothers you, move onto my real stories that are grammarly checked._ _Thank you!]}_

1.) It was then Sonic let out a gasp, he's body trembled as he looked up. Thin strands of drool dripping from his jaw line, his knees buckled as Shadows thick cock slowly entered his dripping wet puss.

"Sh-Hah!" Sonic groaned as Shadow pulled out slowly and went back in.

"Yes, my love?" Shadow asked as he continued to go in and out of the thick hole.

"I've missed your thick cock..."

2.) Shadow let out satisfied groan as he ran his gloveless hands through Sonics quills. He could feel Sonic gag as his cock went deeper into Sonics throat.

"Your doing so well..." Shadow said as he rubbed Sonics ear, Sonic purred as he began to move his head up and down Shadows shaft.

"Mmph..." Sonic moaned as he twirled his tongue around the thick monster in his mouth. Shadow purred as he pushed up on the switch in his hand. Sonic gasped and pulled back, he looked up at Shadow. "Sh-Shadow! Ah! Mmphah! O-oh..."

"Does that feel good?" Shadow asked as he gripped Sonics jaw and loward it on his hard member. Sonics clit trembled and pulsed in pleasure as the vibrations from the tiny pill worsened.

3.) Sonics blush spread across his face as he yelped. If it weren't for the fact Shadow was lashing out these slaps. He wouldn't be horney at all, a loud slap was heard as Shadows hand came in contact with Sonics rump again.

"A-Ahah... Shadow... AH! My... Hah... My butt hurts... MmmHAH!" Sonic said as tears spilled from his eyes, Shadow momentarily stopped, he looked down at the swollen pussy between Sonics legs.

"Shh... Just relax..." Shadow said soothingly as his hand hit the plump blue butt harder then before.

"MAH!" Sonic yelped as his nipples got slightly harder, he buckled his legs as he felt the vibrations of the slap course through his hole.

"Your so close, just let it go." Shadow said again as he rubbed the back of Sonics tail, he whipped out another spank. Sonics butt jiggled as his back arched.

"Sh-Shadow!!!" Sonic cried out as a clear liquid shot out of the swollen hole.

4.) Shadow smirked as he watched his lover through the crack of his bedroom door. Was this the best thing to do when catching your sexual partner masterbating. No. But the faces Sonic made during sex are sure as Chaos adorable. And the embarrassing faces he'd make while masterbating are even cuter.

"Mahhah! Oh... Shadow! Ah!" Sonic moaned his lovers name as he looked down and past his stomach. His fingers drenched in his own bodily fluids, Sonics nose scrunched up as he tugged on his own clit.

"Good boy, moan my name..." Shadow whispered as the tension in his croch grew, Sonic moaned more as his ears pinned back. Sonic stuck his tongue out, panting as one hand massaged the small bundle of love and the other rapidly moved in and out of his pussy.

"Uh-Ahah... Oh.. O-Oh... Sh-Shahadow..." Sonic groaned as he squeezed his eyes shut. Sonics blushed deepened as he knew this was embarrassing for him. "Hah... Mmphah... Ugh, Shadow... I'm gonna- Oh... Cum..." Sonic said as his eyes slowly filled with pleasurable tears.

"Yes, cum for me Sonic..." Shadow said through a cheeky grin, his cock slowly slipping out of the sheath that his it. "Cum for me my little Mouse."

Sonics fingers went faster and deeper, Sonics eyes shot open, only to close quickly again. Sonic buckled his knee as he came, the clear liquid flying onto the floor from between Sonics fingers. Sonic flopped down, his legs slowly opened to relax. If they could, they practically paralyzed in pleasure. Sonic panted, his eyes shot open as he heard the creek of the bed. Additional weight being added onto it.

"Your so cute when you masterbate..." Shadow grabbed Sonics legs and spread them. "Now help me out..."

5.) Sonic moaned louder as he gripped the little lingerie sleeping garment on him. And no matter how firmly Shadow held Sonics legs open, he couldn't help but try and close them.

"Oh Shadow... I love- Uh... I love you- Mmmah!" Sonic moaned out as Shadow took a peek up at Sonic, the tip of his tongue was slightly in the warm hole. Shadow purred as he moved up.

"Mmm~ I love you to, Mouse." Shadow said as he gently bit down on the bundle of exposed love. Sonic gasped as his legs clamped shut, Shadow used his teeth to gently rub Sonics clit.

"Huuuh... Ah... Ohuh..." Sonic moaned as his eyes rolled back, Shadow opened Sonics legs again.

"Hey, Shadow Darling, Tower has another mission- Oh my..." Rouge said as she walked into the room, Sonic jumped up as Shadow gripped harder onto Sonics thighs.

"R-R-Rouge!?" Sonic question as he tried to shake off the black thong hanging on his foot. And cover up his puss by pushing down the see through fabric over it. Shadow backed away as Sonics covered himself.

"Rouge..." Shadow said, seething in anger as he looked over. "Get. Out." Shadow said with a death glare. "I'm currently eating out the cutest fucking thing in thus room... And he's fucking delicious, so get out!" Rouge quickly shut the door, Shadow looked back up at Sonic who's face was the deepest red he's ever seen.

"Shadow..." He mumbled as his eyes weakened. "Your really perverted..." Shadow smirked and spread his legs again, then moved Sonics hands. Sonic lifted up the garment, smiling and purring.

"I'm only perveted for you my love."


	2. Chapter 2

{ALL OF THESE STORIES WILL INCLUDE THE USE OF WEED}

1.) Sonic sucked in the smoke, Shadow rubbed the back of the runt, purring as his lips locked with the others. Sonic pulled away and blew out the smoke, Shadow put the blunt back into his mouth and sucked in more smoke. Sonic leaned down and kissed Shadow again, Shadow blew the smoke into his mouth and Sonic once again inhailed it.

Sonic sat up and blew the smoke out, Sonic panted as he let out and giggle followed by a snort. Shadow looked uo at the giggling hedgehog and blew some more spoke into his face.

"Shadow~……… HIC... I'm really... Horney..." Sonic said as he looked at Shadow with blood short eyes, Shadow ran his fingers over the wrapped wound on the runts leg.

"Sonic, I don't think I'd be best to do you while injured." Shadow whispered as he blew more spoke into Sonics face.

Sonic began to laugh while snorting, he hugged Shadow and leaned in, with his pantless legs wrapped around Shadows lap. Shadow sighed as he put the blunt to his lips and sucked in more smoke, Shadow pulled Sonics chin in. Kissing him.

"Buuuut... Shaaaadz... I need it badly." Sonic spoke with slurs, Shadow placed the blunt in Sonics mouth, then picked Sonic up. Shadow walked from his computer desk and set Sonic down on their shared bed. Shadow took the blunt and sucked in more smoke, blowing it out to Sonic again.

"Alright, but I plan on going easy, okay? You got shot, I shouldn't even be agreeing to this." Shadow sighed as Sonic kept giggling, Shadow smiled. "Your so cute when you're high as a kite." Shadow slowly pulled off Sonics panties, he lifted up the baggy shirt.

Sonic started to snort a laugh. "Ahahaha! Shaaadooow... Where's your eyebrows...? Hehehaha! You loooooook soooooooo funny..." Sonic laughed, that laughed died out as Shadow gently rubbed Sonics exposed nipples.

"Shut up..." Shadow rolled his eyes as he grabbed Sonics non wounded leg and spread it. As Shadow thought, the weed caused Sonic to be exceptionally wet. Shadow gently rubbed his gloveless fingers against the small hole.

"Hah... Uh... Ohahaha- Mmm..." Sonic moaned softly, he pulled up his wounded leg, giggling and snorting between moans. Shadow smiled as he slowly forced his fingers in, he used the claw on his thumb to lovingly rub the exposed bundle. "AHah-uh... Nghah... Mmmphah..." Sonic drooled as Shadow gently fingered him, Shadow leaned in and kissed Sonics forehead.

"Does it still hurt?" Shadow asked as he looked at the bandaged wound around Sonics torso. Sonic just moan, his tail wagging as his eyes rolled back. Shadow smiled, he loved those moans. Slowly, but surely, his cock unsheathed.

"Shadow... Guh... Uhah... Ugh- Mmmhah..." Sonic moaned out, Shadow smiled as he simply took ahold of his dick. He slowly pushes is cock into the tight pussy. "AHA! Uhah- Oh!" Sonic moaned louder the deeper it went, Shadow leaned down against the bed as his cock dug into the soft meat around it.

"Ngh... Heh, your as tight as ever love." Shadow said gently, this was how sex always went when Sonic got high. Soft sex, just a loving go around, Shadow took in a puff and blew it onto Sonics face. Shadow pulled back slowly and went back in, he did this over and over again. Yet, this gentle love making had Sonic at his limits in no time. Sonic moan louder.

"AHUH... Huhah- Mah... Fuh, fah..." Sonic gripped the sheets under him, Shadow leaned in and kissed Sonic. Grunting as his picked up some speed, yet still very gentle with his thrust. Sonic whimpered, soon, Sonics back arched. "OOH!-" Sonic cried out as a clear liquid shot out if his filled hole, Shadow smiled as Sonic eyes slowly lided.

"Now, my little Mouse, get some rest." Shadow said as he pulled out of Sonic, Sonic huffed as his legs slowly closed slightly. Shadow cleaned Sonic off, dressed him, and put Sonic to bed.

"You gave him weed to help stop the pain and help him sleep, right? So why did you have sex with him, you could've opened those wounds." Mephiles said as he leaned against the door, Shadow smiled.

"As much as I love making Sonic scream, I also love gently doing him. I enjoy making him happy." Shadow said through a smile.

2.) "Sonic, come join us." Shadow said as Silver and Mephiles shared a blunt, Silver giggled as his eyes seemed to already be bloodshot. Manic and Scrouge had two different blunts, but the shared by blowing smoke into each others face.

"I... I don't know, Shadow... I've never even held a... Er, blunt before..." Sonic mumbled as he played with the hem of his sweater. Shadow sucked in some smoke, he then patted his leg. Sonic look flustered by the gesture, but stood up anyway. He walked to Shadow and slid himself onto Shadows lap, the ebony hedgehog blew the smoke into Sonics face.

"I'll help you." Shadow said as Sonic started coughing, Shadow smiled as Sonic looked at him weakly. Slowly, Shadow took in another huff, Sonic got ready for it to be blown back into his face. But instead, Shadows lips pressed to Sonics, Sonic gasped as the smoke was blown into his mouth. Sonic pulled back, not known what to do now. "Blow it out." Sonic weakly blew it out, Manic giggled stupidly as Scrouge began to kiss his neck.

"It burns my throat..." Sonic mumbled as he looked fron Manic to Shadow, Shadow laughed as he began to slowly pull Sonics sweat pants down. Sonic blushed deeply, once only in his underwear and shirt. Shadow took another whiff, Sonic leaned down and kissed him.

"Awwww... Sooniics doooing so WELL foooor his fuuuurst time..." Silver slurred as he watch Sonic blow the smoke back out, coughing as Shadow sucked more in and blue it into his face. Sonics face slowly blushed as he increasingly became high, Shadow grabbed Sonic by his butt and guided him towards his bed. Shadow set Sonic down on his back, Manic leaned over and blew out his own whiff at Sonic. Sonic coughed as Shadow climbed over him, Shadow set the blunt in Sonics mouth. Sonic did his best to suck the smoke in, he coughed half way through, the smoke came back out.

"You are doing pretty well." Shadow said softly, Sonic snorted as he bit his bottom lip, he bursed into laughter. He covered his mouth while laughing and snorting, Shadow smirked. "Looks like we got you high." Shadow said lustfully.

"I dooon't know... Why I'm laaaaughing..." Sonic laughed more, his freekles popping out now that he rubbed off the make up. Manic burst into laughter himself, then Silver, as the three just giggled for no particular reason Shadow began to unbutton his shirt.

"I'm noooot sure either, buuut you guys sure are cuuuute." Scrouge said as he began remove his leather jacket, Shadow slowly ran his hand up Sonics thigh. It wasn't uncommon for a small harem to start when they got high. But this is the first time Sonic will be involved, and just as this will be Sonics first time, it'll be Shadows as well.

"Silver, I suggest you breath." Mephiles spoke softly as he crawled up to the giggling white hedgehog.

"I caaaaan't... Ahaha, shtop lauuughing!" Sonic said as he clutched his stomach, Shadow smiled and slowly rubbed Sonics thigh. Manic reached over and wrapped his arms around Sonics waist, Silver slowly followed while still giggling.

"Sonic... Yooooou smeell goooood..." Silver mumbled as he nuzzled Sonics cheek, Manic began to nuzzle into Sonic as well. Shadow crawled over Sonic.

"Let me have a smell..." Shadow leaned down and pressed his muzzle into the crook of Sonics neck, Sonics giggling stopped as Shadow began to suck on the furred section. The giggling was replaced by purring as Shadow reached down and took ahold of Sonics legs. Shadow slowly spread them, Scrouge and Mephiles followed in the act. The giggling coming from both Silver and Manic hushed, Shadow gently pulled away. Sonic looked up at him with his bloodshot eyes, Shadow huffed a sigh.

"Sh... Shadow-saaama..." Sonic mumbled as he drunkenly watched Shadow pull off the black and red panties. Manic barely registered Scrouge removing his own undergarments. Silver took it into his own hands to pull off his own, Shadow smiled gently as he leaned down and stuck hid head between Sonics legs.

"Just relax." Shadow mumbled, Manic let out a gasp as he felt Scrouge gently rub his pussy, Silver used his telekinesis to have Mephiles start touching him.

"Shadow, why couldn't we just bring Sonic to a bar?" Mephiles asked as he began to pleasure Silver, Shadow raised a brow. Sonic gasped as he felt Shadow slowly run his tongue in his slit.

"Are you saying you don't enjoy doing Silver?" Shadow asked as he continued to lick about the hole, his tongue putting pressure against the tiny bundle of love poking out from between Sonics "lips". "Besides, Weed won't end Sonics life quicker." Mephiles gulped as he looked down at Silver, who was happily enjoying the treatment he was doing.

"Of course I enjoy having Sex with him-!" Mephiles said in defence.

"Mmm- Oh... M-Mephy..." Silver moaned out, Mephiles ears flopped, he leaned down and gently nipped Silvers ear.

"M-Mmha... Huff- Hah..." Sonic moaned out as his legs twitched, Shadow gently rubbed Sonics thigh, he slowly used one hand to fondle Sonics clit as Shadows tongue moved into the warm hole.

"N-Nghah... Mm-oh!" Manic panted out as he looked back at Scrouge, one hand going into his hole while the other continued to tug on his clit. Shadow slowly began to pull up Sonics shirt, his eyes narrowed. He looked at Manic and glared at him.

"What's wrong Shadow?" Mephiles asked as Silver was now cuddling against him. Sonic panted as he looked up at Shadow.

"Remind me to hit Manic later." Shadow said as he pulled up Sonics shirt, Mephiles laughed as he saw the belly button piercing, the one Shadow absolutely forbid him to get.

"Shaaaaddz... Itsss cuuute..." Sonic said as he reached up to wrape his arms around his neck, Shadow looked back down at it, then sighed. The piercing had a fake red chaos emerald on the screw, and the protruding section from his belly button had Shadows "symbol".

"I told you no, I meant it." Shadow groaned as he couldn't hide the blush forming on his face. Sonic giggled as he smiled, Manic gasped loudly, he squeezed his eyes shut as Scrouge slowly inserted his cock.

"Ngh- Silver..." Mephiles was on his back, Silver moving himself down on the grayish shaft. Silver was moaning softly, Sonic jumped and moaned, Shadow pressed his lips to Sonics as the tan dick slid into the small hole.

"Mmphah- Ah... N-nghah! Sh-Shahdow..." Sonic moaned as Shadow rubbed the protruding pink bundle of nerves on Sonics chest. Sonic gripped onto Shadows neck as Shadow lifted Sonic up by his leg and rump. Sonic wrapped his legs around Shadows waist as Shadow lifted Sonics rump up. Then moved it down. "Ughah! Ohuh... Ahun... Shhhhads..."

"Ngh- Ugh. Your puss is so amazing." Shadow groaned as he began to move Sonic faster and harder. Sonic felt his head begen to spin, suddenly things started to go dark. "Sonic...? Shit-!"

Sonic woke to the suns rays on his face, he felt gentle rubs on his side, Sonic groaned as he looked over. He reached out and grabbed Shadows hand, Shadow sat up.

"Are you okay? You blacked out last night." Sonic looked at him.

"What happened last night... I remember you kissing me and blowing weed spoke into my face... But everything else is a blur..." Shadow sighed and kissed Sonics cheek, Manic and Silver walked in.

"We brought food!"


	3. Chapter 3

1.) Shadow grinned as he klicked his pen continuesly, he felt the gentle hands of his lover grip his thighs, Shadow glanced up at the lunch set neatly upon the oak wood desk that was provided for him by G.U.N. The stacks and files of papers set off to the side as he eyed the glass door with the letters 'Commander Shadow' printed in neat letters.

Making sure none of the passersby would see his truly pleased face, Shadow smirked more and threw his head back slightly, he gently stroked the cuffed cheek that was leaned into his hand.

"Absolutely wonderful, Sonikku…" Shadow whispered as he felt Sonic jump and gag slightly at Shadows sudden compliment, his redden face stared up at him as he grazed his teeth gently down the thick shaft in his mouth. Slowly removing his lovers 'snake' from his wet cavern.

"Do you… Feel better now?" Sonic asked as several strands of drool and precum dripped from his mouth, Shadow once again rubbed the smaller males cheek.

"Mmm~ Not quite beautiful.~" He said, fully knowing Sonic would continue his dirty work if Shadow hadn't felt much better quite yet. Sonic blushed and slowly slipped the hard as rock member into his mouth, it once again slid down his throat. Sonic winced and gagged as Shadow petted Sonics now lose from sweat quills to the side.

"Your mouth is a great stress reliever.~" Shadow said as he started guiding Sonics head up and down, Sonic and Shadow both would have never thought they would be doing such a lewd act in a public place. But the look of distress and anguish on Shadows face forced Sonic to help relieve himself of that stress.

Sonic swirled his thick tongue around the round shaft, pressing extra hard against the bulging veins he would come across. Sonic hated how overworked they made Shadow, giving him to many papers and files and missions to take care of when there are others just as capable as he to do it.

Sonics face burned a bright red as Shadow grabbed his head and forced his cock down his throat further, Shadow grunted as he let out the thick seed he would only ever let his lover enjoy.

"Mmph-grg!-" Sonic pulled back as his chin dripped of semen, Shadow painted, relieved of all his previous stress, he looked down at Sonic as his lover opened his mouth. His own saliva mixed with Shadows white spread, Sonic new Shadow enjoyed him swallowing his seed, so that's what Sonic did. Shadow smiled sweetly.

"I still have 20 minutes of my break left… Why don't I return the favor?~" Shadow said, completely forgetting about the chance of somemobian seeing him through his smudged glass door.

Sonic was about to say something when Shadow picked him up and placed his lover upon his desk.

"Sh-Shadow…." Sonic mumbled, Shadow gently began to pull his sweat pants off, Shadow found and attacked the small ball of nerves from the outside of Sonics panties.

"Mmmah! Sh-Shadow.~" Sonic said, his voice filled with love as Shadow pulled on the small bundle, Shadow pulled the red laced panties down and smiled at the wet hole he's grown so much to love.

Shadow pressed his tongue to the soft meat, Sonic moaned out as Shadows tongue easily slipped into the small hole. Just as Shadow had started his dirty work, the person he wanted to see least right now walked in.

"Commander Shadow, I would like to personally inform-" Tower almost instantly shut up as Shadow stared at Tower as Sonics face turned an even brighter red, Tower stared down at Sonics vagaina. Shadow growled and glared as he quickly covered the flesh up with his hand.

"Eyes off my boyfriend!"

"Shadow, give me one good motherfucking reason not to fire you!!!"

2.) Shadow gasped as he stared down at the naked form of his boyfriend, Sonic very rarely would sleep naked with Shadow as he felt that was something only the wedded should do.

But coming home from a long 'punishment' mission from Tower to see Sonic naked in all his glory bathing in the warmth of Shadows heater.

Living in the Northern Kingdom, a place where in almost is always snowing, as a desert creature does take its toll on Sonics body. At one point, Shadow informed Sonic that when he was on a mission, Sonic could turn the heater up as high as he wants. It's why Shadow comes home to an excessively warm house most of the time after missions.

"Mmmhah… Sh… Shadow-sama…" Shadow couldn't contain himself, Sonic was the cutest when sleeping because he would talk in his sleep, and Shadow fucking LOVED it when Sonic would call out to him in his sleep.

Shadow dropped his duffle bag, dropped his coat, quickly kicked off his shoes and loosened his white shirt.

Shadow crawled over Sonic and passionately set his own lips against his male lovers, Sonic mumbled into the kiss as Shadow rubbed his hips up and down. Sonic whimpered as his eyes slowly opened.

"Good morning gorgeous, sleeping well?" Shadow asked as he moved his hand down to Sonics midsection, Sonic wrapped his legs around his lovers waist.

"I think about to enjoy this so much more…" Shadow smirked as he leaned down and kissed his azure lover, he quickly licked the others bottom lip for entrance, Sonic compiled and let the dominant male take his mouth, Sonics hips and legs flinched as he felt the masculin hedgehog finger slip into his bodies sinful hole.

As Shadow moved his finger deeper, Sonic eyes opened and he slowly rolled them, Shadow raised a brow and smiled.

Shadow pulled away from the make out session, "Whats wrong my love?" Shadow asked, Sonic smiled and laughed as he wrapped his arms around Shadows neck.

"Your really going to finger me with your middle finger?"

"Just trying to let you know I want to fuck you." Shadow said as he winked, Sonic gently rubbed his lovers lips.

"If you want to fuck me so badly, then why haven't started yet?" Sonic asked as he began to rub his body against Shadows, Shadow blushed as Sonic used vulgar language. Shadow found this exceptionally sexy, Shadow smirked and with a blink of the eye, Shadow was bare naked. Sonic gasped as Shadow flipped them over.

"I think you want me more than normal love, why don't you take control?~ Hmm?~" Sonic felt Shadows pleasure stick poke his lower back, Sonics face flushed because Shadow was right. He desperately wanted Shadows thick cock in him, Sonic shyly lifted his hind, Shadow helped to angel Sonic properly.

"Go ahead, Mouse, sit on it…~" Shadow said as he began to drool, Sonic used his fingers to spread his lips and slowly sat down on the thick creature. Shadow grunted in happiness as Sonic gasped and shivered at the feeling he's been missing.

"O-Oh~ Mmmhaph… Sh-Shah-dow.~" Sonic moaned out, he slowly moved up and down, a soft squishing sound filled the air as Sonic threw his head back.

"I've missed you…" Shadow grunted as he gripped Sonics hips and ass, helping him on his dick, Sonic moaned lowered as the shaft went deeper.

"Phah-mmmm Shah-Shadow!" Sonic cried out, his body trembled and ached as he quickly moved up and down, his tail twitching as the slapping sound grew.

Shadow grunted and pulled Sonic off his dick, Sonic out of instinct laid down, Shadow smirked as he slowly penitarted the male once more.

3.) Sonic whimpered in protest as Shadow simply said.

"No." Sonic let out more whimpers as he got on Shadows lap once more, blocking his monitor screen.

"Please Shadow, I hardly ever ask to have sex, just this once!" Sonic whined, Shadow glared up at his blue lover and picked him up, Sonic grew giddy but his smile fell as Shadow set him down and went back to his desk.

Sonic glared at Shadow from behind, the smirked, he leaned over and grabbed a box from under his nightstand.

"I have work to do, Sonic, please leave me be, maybe tomorrow…" Shadow mumbled, he felt like such an asshole for denying Sonic sex, especially since Sonic has given him more than one blowjob at work. His ears perked as he heard the tap off something plastic, he looked back.

"Fine- I guess since you can't please me after countless of times I HAVE risked my own self to help relieve your stress, I'll handle myself…" Shadows eyes twitched as he watched Sonic gently lub up the vibrate dildo, he looked away.

Shadow huffed, "Sorry to break this to you hedgehog, but work equals money and money equals a house, food, and nice things like that brand new sweater I bought you. If you actually ever want to chip in and oh, I don't know, help pay for your own living expenses. Be my guest, maybe then I'll do you instead of my work, but I highly doubt you ever plan on doing anything other then taunt an old man and free load off me. I'll do my work."

Everything fell silent, Shadow couldn't help but look back, Sonic had set the lub bottle to the side and was currently cleaning off the dildo and without a word. He turned on his back and covered himself with the blanket. Shadow went back to work.

"Shadow, wake up." Shadow looked up as he yawned, stretching out his cramps from sleeping at his desk, Sonic smiled as he walked away. Shadow stood up and made his way downstairs, breakfast made and ready, but, much to Shadows surprise.

Sonic was walking out the door, Shadow tilted his head as he walked up to Sonic, wrapping his arms around the small waist.

"Where are you going?" Shadow asked, Sonic smiled and looked up.

"Out." Sonic went onto the tips of his toes and gently kissed Shadows cheek, he then walked out, Shadow cleared his throat and walked away.

Shadow stared down at the bag of golden rings, Sonic smiling up at him.

"You told me to start paying for my expenses, so, I got a job around a month ago. Here you are!" Shadow felt a knot in his heart grow, he reached out and took the bag of rings, Sonic smiled and made his way to the kitchen.

Shadow dropped the money onto the coffee table as he quickly followed Sonic, just as the smaller male was grabbing the dinner ingredients, he felt hands roughful grab his hips.

"You never cease to surprise me." Sonics body trembled as Shadow pressed his muzzle to his crotch, Sonic groaned. "I told you once you got a job, I would do you before my work, right?" Sonic nodded as his face turned a bright red, Sonic felt a rush of energy surround him and he was suddenly in a lush bed. Shadow quickly began to pull off Sonics clothing.

"Sh-Shadow!" Sonic called out, Sonic spread his legs as Shadow grabbed the lub, Shadow spread the thick liquid on his hard shaft, Sonic moaned as Shadow leaned down and sucked on his lovers neck.

Sonics body jolted as Shadow slowly began to slide his cock into his boyfriends small body, Sonic swiftly latched onto Shadows form, digging his claws into his back.

"Sonic, why are you so tense?" Shadow asked as the walls around him were to tight for his comfort, Sonic looked away as Shadow stared at him, Shadows ears dropped.

"I-I don't k-k-know…" Shadow raised an eyebrow, he slowly began to pull back, Sonic looked at him, only to whine and whimper when Shadow pulled out of his body. "Shads…" Sonic whined, but Shadow raised a hand.

"I won't pleasure you in any way shape or form if you don't want to be honest with me." Shadow said as he stared down at the tense form, Sonic looked away, then slowly he lifted his sweater, several large brusises and gashs were visible.

"You… You accidently hurt me…" Sonic mumbled, he was extremely flustered, he leaned over and looked at his lover.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't wan't you to stop…" Sonic said as his ears pinned back, the room went quiet. "Ah!? Mmmm-fa…" Sonic moaned as he felt Shadow push his member in again.

"Just this once…" Sonic nodded as he felt Shadow pump his member in and out, causing Sonics moans to escilate. "You know- grrr- You don't need to get a job…" Shadow said between grunts and growls, Sonics ears perked up as he moaned, he let it go for now as he clawed at Shadows back, Shadow leaned down and left his love bites, hickys, and kisses.

Sonic panted as he cuddled into the comforter and pillows below him, Shadow panted as his cock sheathed back into its place. Sonic quickly began to giggle as he looked up at Shadow.

"I only began to masterbate because I knew you would get jealous of me moaning to something that wasn't you, it was to get you to do me."

Shadow stared at the blue boy, "Why you little piece of shit."

{[Hello, my foxy people! S.P. here, I would like to inform any of my readers who aren't following me that I'll be holding a fan appreciation week once I hit 700 followers on Wattpad!]}

{[In this week, I will upload a new one shot, a re write of a one short, or a sequel to a story!]}

{[If you don't know how to follow me, ask me in the comments and I will gladly verify it for you! It's a simple process!]}

{[Thank you for reading my story!]}

{[Have a wonderful day!]}


	4. Chapter 4

1.) Sonic whined, his eyes filled with tears as he felt the painful pleasure from his lower region.

"Why are you crying child?" Sonic looked up in the ruby eyes, he began to push against Shadow. "Just enjoy the ride child, do not fight against me."

"No… No! Stop! You aren't Shadow, you only look like him, get off of me!" Sonic cried out as he pushed away from the disguised Infinite, Infinite growled as his illusion faded away. The wolf growled as he forced his lips onto the peach muzzle.

"Do as I say… Mmph…" Infinite gladly ate the lips he had captured, Sonic whine and protested again. The azure hedgehog closed his legs and his lips clamped.

"Ngmph!- Ah-haha!" Sonic cried out as his body ached, Infinite through his tongue into the soft, wet cavern. Infinite removed his claws from the torso of the other, blood dripping from them. "Ughmph-hah!- No… Stomph!" Sonic gagged as his body was forced down, a hand wrapped around his throat.

"Spread your fucking legs." Sonic wept as he slowly opened his legs, he yelled out as his body felt as though it was ripped apart.

"NO! Stop, please! It hurts…!" Sonic cried out, he looked to the side as his body began to bounce, the pain unbearable. "No…. Please… Help me, somemobain help me… Anymobian… please… make it stop… please."

Shadow growled as he looked up at the many red blocks, his heart pounding with rage as his breathing grew. The many replicas of his and Sonics old foes surrounding him, including himself.

"It's just to bad you can't save him, your precious little mouse is taking it hard and he has for the past 3 months." Shadow hissed at his replica, a mass of anger filled chaos energy began to brew. "And that puny bit of chaos energy you have won't allow you to chaos control close enough in time to save him."

"Chaos Blast!" His surroundings flew up as Shadow unleashed his energy, causing each replica to disappear into shattered blocks.

Shadow ran his hands up and down the soft blue furred behind, a yellow glow pulsing through the young hoglets body. Sonic purred as the soreness and pain slowly left his body, Shadow kissed Sonics cheek as they sat in the small rusted room. The white bed wrapped around their forms as Sonic received the treatment.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry that I wasn't able to stop him from touching you like that. I saw what he did to you and I wasn't able to save you…" Shadow whispered as he pressed his back up against the smaller ones back, Sonic purred as he looked up, he moved his hand up. Gently grasping the tanned furred muzzle.

"S-Sir! Infinite has-" The small cat stopped, her cream fur was covered in dirt as her jade eyes examined the situation. She wore baby blue boots and a silk baby blue dress, she had white gloves on and a bow that tied her long hair into a ponytail. "Oh- N-No! I'm sorry, I hadn't meant to interpret anything, Sir… Commander Shadow."

"Rookie! Get over here, stat!" The cat whipped her head around and quickly ran over to Knuckles, Gadget, who was standing behind her spoke up.

"Infinite is attacking again, we need your help, Sir." Gadget said as he saluted Sonic and Shadow, his muzzle burning red at the very gay scene before him. Shadow sat up as Sonic let go of his muzzle, Knuckles looked in and growled. He knew about Sonic and Shadows relationship, but he had never approved of it.

"I'll handle this, you sit still and look pretty. Okay?" Sonic's face flushed red as he looked up at Shadow, he slowly nodded, with that Shadow walked out.

Night had come and the azure hoglet made the choice to try and get in any sleep he possibly could before another attack. Shadow hadn't returned earlier that day, which left Sonic feeling rather lonely, he had just gotten his lover back. The iron door kept open, and soft metallic footsteps echoed through the room. Shadow kneeled down and pressed his lips to the peach furred shoulder, the door creeping to a slight close.

"Sonic, wake Sonic…" Sonic slowly opened his eyes, Shadow crawled over him as he slowly pulled the white blankets down.

"Commander…" Sonic reached up and pulled Shadow down into a kiss, which the ebony male gladly ate up. Sonic moaned as the warm tongue slipped in to explore the soft cavern, the tongue of the owner danced around the intruder.

"I'm sorry that took longer than expected, Mouse. But I'm here now… and this Commander wants to re-conquer his territory." Sonic blushed as shadow leaned down and bit the others neck, blood drawing as the lost mark of claim was replaced.

"Shadow… I've missed you… I've missed your body and what you can do to me…" Sonics breath hitched as his legs were pulled up and apart, it was so gentle compared to what sexual adventures he has recently had.

"I want you to relax and enjoy the ride I'm about to give." Sonic purred as Shadow slowly entered his fingers into the hidden sheath. Slowly drawing the peach colored penis out, Shadow smiled as he leaned down and ran his tongue around the head of the shaft. Sonics face weakened as he looked down at the black quilled head.

"Oh, Shadow… It feels so good already…" The smaller male moaned out as he gently ran his hands through those soft quills, Shadow twirled his tongue around the shaft. Tracing each vein, pressing his tongue against them in a way to conquer the body. His tongue then violated the head of the cock, Sonics back arched as his white seed shot deep into Shadows mouth.

"Damn… You backtracked, you were doing so well before, what happened?" Shadow asked as he gently rubbed the now sore dick, Sonic huffed as he slowly pushed himself up. He laid his head down on the pillow he was sleeping on earlier, his hind stuck up in the air.

"Shadow… Shadow fuck me, please…" Sonic mumbled as he lifted his tail, Shadow purred as he gently rubbed his thumb against the anus.

"Infinite must have been a real sore fuck if you want it this badly… Either that, or you missed your commander." Sonic moaned out as Shadow sucked his own fingers and slowly pushed them into the tight ass. Lubricating it for the much larger picture.

"I missed you, Commander, I missed you so much- Ah! Ughah…" Sonic drooled as the two fingers slowly moved in and out, the azure hedgehog panted as his tail raised up and down in pleasure.

"I'm going to insert another, okay?" Sonic nodded as Shadow forced his third finger in, the runt male groaned as his lover's fingers moved in and out. Soon, Shadow made a scissoring motion with his three fingers.

"Ugh- Ahah! Mmphah! P-Put it in Shadow! Mmah! Fu-" Sonic moaned out, Shadow smiled as he mounted the plump butt. The thick cock slowly went in, Sonic hissed in pain as he was slowly penetrated, but once it was fully in. Shadow allowed his lover time to rest and get used to the once familiar penetration.

"Tell me when you're ready, but be warned, I will unleash hell on that tiny as of yours," Shadow grunted out as he nuzzled, kissed, and bit Sonics shoulders and back.

"Shadow- Hah… Move Shadow ugh…" Sonic moaned as the cock was slowly pulled back, only to yelp right after as it was slammed back in. "Ah! Fu! Fahah!" The sound of slapping filled the air as Sonics ass was treated in a new yet old kind of love. The sound of a wet squishing was heard from Sonics natural bodily fluids. The sound got louder as Shadows thrust got harder and faster, these sounds were covered up by Sonics loud moans.

"Sonic, your getting tighter, don't cum on me yet!" Shadow grunted as he began to dig deeper, looking for something very specific, Sonic howled a moan as Shadows head rammed directly into the sensitive prostate.

"FUCK! Shadow! FAH! AHAH!" Sonics cum flew onto the bed as his back arched into Shadows form, the ebony male purred as he gently nipped the neck.

"Found it~," Shadow said as the walls around him stopped gripping, he grunted and Sonic meekly moaned out again as Shadows hot cum sprayed itself onto the bundle of love. The dominant male slowly pulled out, his own love juice flowing out onto the bed as he did so, Sonic flopped down and smiled softly as his eyes closed. "Go to sleep Mouse." Sonic did as told and fell into a blissful sleep as Shadow covered him.

Gadget and the cream colored cat from before walked in, Sonic stirred in his sleep as they walked up to him.

"Sir… Wake up…" The red wolf said as he shook Sonic, the azure hedgehog slowly woke up and looked up into the eyes of the other.

"Gadget? Rookie? Why are you here?" Both gulped, Gadget pulled out some healing cream while the Rookie pulled out an ice bag.

"We thought you could use this sir…" The rookie said as she presented the items, it took Sonic a full second to understand what they meant.

"GET OUT!"

2.) Shadows muzzle was a deep red, Sonic had been missing for a month now and It was Shadows job to find him. Little had he known that this investigation would lead to the finding of Sonics private sketchbook, each page was different, the first few were well drawn full bodies of the ebony male. Some had Shadow looking as though he was insane or evil, but slowly the drawings depicted Shadow as a sweet and loving mobian.

And slowly Sonic and Shadow would be depicted in the drawings, and as the book progressed, the two rival hedgehogs would be shown making out. Shadow gulped as he looked at the drawings of Sonic sucking off Shadows large member, or Sonic riding the thick shaft, and in one drawing, the blue hedgehog was blindfolded. His body held up by Shadow as he was being fucked from behind.

"Shadow, darling, have you found anything?" Rouge asked as she walked into the azure male's room, Shadow quickly slammed the sketchbook closed and shook his head.

"No, I haven't found anything." Rouge sighed and ran her fingers through her long, silky white hair.

"This is going to be a real pain, he disappears out of nowhere with no clues to lead us to him and no way of us contacting him." Rouge leans against the wall, she sighed and spoke up again, "Let's call it a night, okay?" Shadow nodded, the bat walked out of the large room and down the stairs to the first-floor level.

"You're a lot more perverted than you lead on, hedgehog," Shadow said as he stuffed the art book into his jacket.

Sonic groaned as he opened his eyes, he looked around he was laying in a black room, the wooden floor was a warm brown, the bed he was lying in was high class. Something he could never afford, he was under a black comforter, the sheets were white.

"Where… am I?" Sonic went to move, but his body ached in pain, he looked around, his emerald eyes had a dull hew to them. Before the runt male could move any further, his body jumped.

"You're really fucking dumb for trusting that fat status." Sonic looked back to see none other than his rival, azure ears pinned back. "I want a full explanation hedgehog, why the hell would you trust Eggman with this kind of procedure!"

Sonics ears pinned back further, "He was the only mobain who knew how to do it…"

"I knew how to do it! I could have given you a vagina without the risk of you being tortured!" Shadow hissed as he grabbed Sonic by his shoulders, Sonic looked down, right between his legs was a plump and healthy vagina.

"I didn't know… I- I-" Shadow grabbed Sonic by his cheeks and forced him to look into the eyes of the other.

"Sonic…" Shadow let out a sigh, "Does it hurt down there?" Sonic shook his head no, Shadow gently pressed his fingers to the plump flesh, Sonic gasped and let out a soft moan like whimper.

"U-Uhah… Shadow, don't touch it…" Shadow raised a brow, he reached behind him and pulled a book out of his nightstand. He flashed it to Sonic.

It was THE sketchbook.

"Why? I thought you wanted me to pound you.~" Shadow whispered as he threw it onto the bed, Sonics face was beat red, Shadow laughed and pulled out his own sketchbook and handed it over to the azure male. "Though, I have to say you aren't just my rival in speed now, your my art rival too." Sonic opened the book, his face turned an even brighter red as he saw drawings of himself and Shadow in different sex positions. The dates on each drawing going back 5 years, at that time, Sonic was just barely drawing make-out sessions with Shadow.

"Sh-Shadow…?" Sonic looked up at the hedgehog, Shadow smirked and slowly pushed Sonic down upon the bed, Sonics heart beat faster as he slowly spread his legs open. Sonic let out a gasp as soft, perfect lips fixed themselves on his own, The shorter male leaned into the kiss as Shadow rubbed the new body part, Sonic jolted. Shadow slipped his tongue into the moist and hot cavern of the smaller males.

"Urg- You taste delicious," Shadow said as he pressed his lips down on the peach muzzle again, Sonic opened his mouth for Shadow, Shadows muscle slipped in and dance around Sonics mouth.

"Mmph- Lughah… Mmph." Sonic took in quick inhales as Shadow expertly maneuvered his mouth around Sonics. "Shadow… Hauf… Hauf… Please, put it in me…" Shadow smiled as he gently rubbed his sheath, he grabbed Sonics thigh with his free hand and pressed it against the peach bellied stomach. Sonic blushed as he saw the thick, tanned shaft slowly move out of the sheath, Shadow gently stroked his member as he grinned. Sonic let out a giddy laughs as Shadow pressed his muzzle to the azures hedgehogs neck.

"Damn- If I knew we felt the same way about each other, I would've gone balls deep into you sooner."

"G-Gah- mmah!" Sonics body tensed as he felt that thick member make its way into the small hole, the small pink flesh tightened, Shadow grunted happily as he felt the walls around him squeeze his happy member. Shadow let some drool drip down his lip as he heard Sonic groan happily.

"F-Fuck, Sonic, your so goddamn tight," Shadow said as he got his thick shaft mostly in.

"Mmah- Ooo~ Sh-Shadow… You're so big…" Shadow smiled as he pulled his member back, his dick covered in strands of Sonics bodily liquids, as the member was pulled out several strands of liquid dripped down onto the bed. Shadow grinned as he pushed the hard shaft back in, Sonics back arched as his body trembled in absolute pleasure. "Mmpa… Uhah-" Shadow smiled as he pulled back a little faster, Sonic groaned as Shadow pushed it back in slightly quicker this time.

"Are you okay? Can I go faster?" Sonic smiled as he wrapped his arms around Shadows neck.

"Ugh… Please… fah- Do me faster Maph!" Sonic cried out as the cock was slammed in, Sonics body bounced up as he gripped the sheets under him, "Mmah!" Sonic cried out as Shadow whipped his hips back and slammed into the soft meat, Sonics legs buckled around Shadows waist.

The azure male whimpered more as he felt the inner meat he now possessed tingle with the sensation of lovemaking, it made his body tremble and react in ways he's never expected.

"Shit- Ngh! Sonic… Eggman made you tighter than expected-" Shadow huffed as he felt peach arms wrap around his neck.

"Do- Mmphah! Me all- Ngh! Night!" Sonic yelled out in moans, Sonic's quills raised along with Shadows.

"Fucking- Gladly!"

3.)Shadow smiled as he rubbed the light blue furred hind, the long blue tail moved up as whimpers escaped. "Calm down baby boy," Shadow said as he moved down and rubbed the thick thighs of the male.

"Uh- Shadow… What exactly are you doing?" The small white and reddish created asked as he watched the white muzzle of the blue werehog turn red.

"Don't worry about it Chip, Sonic just needs some attention right now." Chip was still confused as to what was happening, but he wasn't going to ask. Dark Gigia had removed the werehog form from Sonic- Or the "evil" werehog form, the werehogs true form had yet to be removed, which only chip could do. Sonic was still around the same size as he was in his normal form, his thicker fur giving off the illusion of him being slightly larger.

His blue fur had turned lighter while his peach body parts turned white, his pawed feet and hands claws as grown larger, his tail grew out to match that of a dog, and his peach muzzle had fur sticking out of it when it hadn't before. Shadow used his teeth to pull off his white glove, he placed his free hand on the section right before the tail and used his thumb to pull the long blue tail up.

"Shadow- Why don't you let me fix him already." Chip said as he cringed at Shadow sticking his own fingers in his mouth, pulling them back to be drenched with spit.

"Not yet- He won't let me do this once he's back to normal. I want to enjoy it one last time." Shadow moved his fingers to the blue butt, a squishing sound echoed through the air as Sonic let out happy howls.

"Wait-! Shadow you aren't doing what I think you're doing right!?" Chip squealed as he watched the fingers slowly disappear between the blue thighs. Shadow smirked as thin strands of fluids began to drip from between the thick legs, Sonic's eyes shot open as his tail quickly began to wag, the ebony arm moving back and forth.

"Oh, I am." Shadow pulled his drenched fingers out and leaned his muzzle in, an even happier howl left the white lips as the ebony hedgehog licked up and down the soft meat.

"I- I- I-!" Chip stuttered as he watched his werehog friend gladly except the treatment from the horny alien. "I'll come back another time!" Chip quickly beelined from the door, the god stopped outside as he painted, his face flushed red, he jolted as he heard yet another happy howl like moan. Chip looked into the window to see the ebony male had mounted the blue hedgehog, softly pounding the other slowly becoming faster and harder.


	5. Cock Blocked

Sonic moaned at the tug of his supple ass. His back arched in as Shadow glided his tongue throughout the silk covered mouth. Sonic was the first to pull away. Taking in deep breathes as he tried to compose himself; Shadow was always able to do this to him. Lure his body into such lust the room would start to spin and his head light.

As emerald stared deep into ruby the two quickly locked into a hungry make out session. One in which Sonic had greedily ate up. Their lips sliding against each other as their tongues wrapped around and danced a dance only they knew. Before the two could realize what it was they were doing and where; Shadows finger moved down with a mission in hand. Sonics back arched again with his chest rubbing up against Shadows sweaty chest fur and his neck exposed with which Shadow placed his lips on.

What had made Sonic react in such a way was the finger that had penetrated his tailhole. It was that finger that was twirling around; going in and out and deeper with every thrust.

"C-Commander-" Whispered Sonic in a hush moan as his hands fleetingly gripped to Shadows back. Tearing at his fur for support and scratching up his back as a mark of pleasure. Shadow chuckled and inserted another digit at which Sonics body exploded with thrills. Shivers and quivers ran down each and every limb on the azure hedgehog as Shadow forced his fingers to do the dirty work.

Sonic had felt the heat between them grow and was not the only one with shifty ideas about pleasuring the other. Shadow grunted and closed his eyes for a mere second as he felt soft, supple hands run down his thick shaft which had come out in the midst of Sonics moaning. Shadows head moved back as his mouth opened to a wide smile; a husky breath out to cool his system before he moved his head back up. Purring pleasingly as he felt Sonics mouth nip and suck his collar bone.

Hazed ruby eyes fixated themselves on Sonics moving form; which was still trembling at the fingers that had been rubbing his prostate for a couple minutes now. Shadow stood up with a jolt and smiled as he looked down at Sonic's taken aback emerald eyes.

An azure body with fine curves and fat and muscles in all the right places laid in front of him. What pleased Shadow more was this supple body had its legs and tailhole spread open for him and him alone.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard you'll have to stay in bed for a week-" Sonics face turned lustful as he heard Shadows words of promise. Yet, that lustful face faded as he heard a cough that hadn't come from either of them.

"Darling- As interesting as it is to see yours and Sonics way of love making… I must remind you. You are in your G.U.N office and at work." Rouge hummed as she leaned her form against the wall next to the door. Sonic watched in slight horror as Shadows face distorted with realization, anger, and embarrassment.

"Get. Out. Now." Shadow growled as he pulled Sonic in closer by his legs; which Sonic didn't know if Shadow was trying to cover his own sinful body or not. Sonic was just appreciative his smaller package was no longer in full view of unwanted eyes.

"Okie dokie, Tower wants to see us, by the way." With that, the bat walked out.

"I-I am so sorry! I really sh-shouldn't have come t-to you while your at work!" Sonic mumbled in a blind panic as his face contorted with a look of slight guilt. His bits of random trailing were cut off as Shadow leaned down and kissed his sweat droplet covered forehead.

"Let's finish this once I get home tonight. Okay?" Sonic nodded as a happy smiled fixed itself on his face."Damn though…" Sonic looked back as he got off the desk once Shadow had plopped back down into his chair.

"What?" Sonic asked as he took a towel and wet it with water from Shadows personal drinking fountain and wiped down his rear end.

"Why is Rouge our biggest cock block when she's the one that hook us up?" Sonic laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Haha- That really does suck, first date, than our 'fun' night, and now this…" Shadow shook his head as he dumped some ice cold water on his still highly erect cock. Though, that water almost didn't help as he felt Sonic glide his hand across Shadows chin. "Don't worry~ We can play really hard tonight.~" Shadow purred as he closed his eyes to accept Sonics still lustful kiss.

"Mmm… You haven't felt anything yet." Shadow bit at Sonic as he pulled away and as Sonic walked out; he eyed the plump ass under his tail. "Shit- I'll give you two rounds of my cock tonight."


	6. Something Missing

Sonic covered his face with his hand as his hips bucked up. A shudder ran down his spin and he felt a shot of warm liquid hit his chest. Though he had just reached his climax, Sonic felt as though something was missing. Sonic didn't enjoy his masterbation at all and he couldn't quite understand why.

"H-Harder!"

Sonic shot up as his cream muzzle turned beat red as droplets of sweat dripped onto his thighs. He gulped as his mind flashed back to that night; that night had plagued him for months now. Sonic looked down, no satisfaction came from what he did and he wanted that satisfaction so badly. He closed his eyes and Sonic stuck his fingers in his own mouth. Lathering his digits in his own spit.

After a couple of minutes Sonic pulled his fingers back and paused. Was he really about to do this? Hesitantly, Sonic leaned back onto his pillow and moved his two fingers down his torso to the gap in his legs.

"...ah-hah…" Sonic panted as his fingers slowly moved into the hole under his tail. It had finally healed from the experience and Sonic was just redoing what was done to him. "Fu-hah…" The fingers slowly moved deeper into his body and in a sudden jolt Sonic came again. That was it. That was what he wanted. Pressing down again Sonic moaned deeper. "Yes…." Sonic mumbled as he pulled his fingers back and pushed them back in slowly. His legs twitched upwards as his head swung back. Before Sonic knew it he was rapidly pushing his fingers in and out. "Ah- Haah! Fu-Fuah… Mmm-ahah!" Sonics tongue dropped out of his mouth as his body trembled at what he did to himself. Sonics entire body arched as he crossed his legs, cum came flying at his face. Though, that really didn't bother him as he felt a pleasure he never had. He had cum two times before this; why was this one so great. "Sh-Shadow…"

"Yes?" Sonic looked over to see his rival leaning against his wall. Biting his bottom lip Sonic flipped his weak body over and lifted his tail. Sonic could hear a breath escape Shadows mouth and before he knew it. Sonic felt strong hands massaging his asscheeks as the thick member which was exposed well beforehand from pure and sheer excitement rub between his cheeks.

"F-Fuck me…"

"Sonic- Weren't you the one who told me we would never have sex again after that night? Did my cock change you that much? Or have you realized how good it is?"

"Gah! A-" Sonic choked on his own voice as he felt a large muscle push into his body. Shadows dick reached further than his fingers. Opened him wider than his fingers. "Ah- Fuck- G-Go deeper, p-please…" Shadow felt his chest swell as he continued to push his dick in. He watched the younger hedgehog tremble and shake under him. It made Shadow more aroused than before and he had forgotten what it was he was going to tell Sonic when he walked in on him fingering himself.

"Shit- Fuck taking this slow!" Before Sonic could understand what Shadow had meant his leg were lifted up and over Shadows shoulder.

"AH!" Sonics back arched as he felt the full length of Shadows member penetrate him over and over again. Sonic reached up and grabbed at Shadows torso and in a flash he was picked up and bouncing off the large dick in midair. Sonic quickly grabbed Shadows back and head as he was pinned to a wall. The slapping grew louder as their sweat intermingled with their bodily fluids and soon Sonic was seeing all white.

"Fu- Fuck yes!~" Shadow groaned as he felt Sonic tug and pull at him. Deep claw marks running down his shoulders and back as he mercilessly fucked the tight ass of the azure other.

"Sh-Shad- Gah-hah- Fuawa! Mah! I-I ahah- C-can't!" Shadow glidded his tongue up the peach chest to the small neck and lustfully looked at Sonic; who was staring up at the ceiling. "Ah!" Sonic moaned as he felt his now exposed nubs of his nipples toyed with. One being twisted and rubbed between Shadows thumb and pointer finger. The other receiving a loving suck from Shadows mouth. Sonic soon felt a numbness take over him.

"Shit- You don't get to black out yet." Sonic was thrown back onto his bed and without hesitation he spread his legs open for Shadow to get between. Using this opportunity to catch his breath Sonic watched as Shadow moved up towards him. Quickly getting back in his spot; Shadow penetrated the bruised anus once again. Sonic moaned out loud as his head threw back. Sonic yelped as he felt fangs dug into his neck.

"Shadow… did you just-?" Before reality could hit Sonic he wrapped his legs and arms around Shadows body as the rapid and hard thrusting picked up once more. "Ah-hah! Shadow!" For a few seconds, Sonic's body reached the best ecstasy it ever has. Sonic's eyes began to lid as he felt his ass fill up with Shadows warm cum. "...yes… so… good…" Before Shadow knew it, Sonic had blacked out and he was left with a quivering sleeping hedgehog under him.

"I'll fuck you whenever you want." Shadow whispered as he pulled his now very satisfied cock of of the equally satisfied ass.


End file.
